No cometeré el mismo error
by Yui Asakura
Summary: Yoh cometió un grave error. ¿Anna podrá perdonarlo? Yoh podrá lograr remendar su error o necesitara ayuda de alguien mas. ¿Hao sera un buen hermano?
1. Chapter 1

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, pero ya quisiera u-u}

Nota: basado en el manga

 **Un triste recuerdo**

* * *

En una casa un tanto antigua se encontraba el un joven muy deprimido de cabello corto y castaño, que solía ser muy feliz hasta que un día cometió el error de desconfiar el persona que mas amaba y valoraba el este mundo...

* * *

 _FlashBack_

Era un día normal Yoh iba atrasado a la universidad y salio muy apresurado. Horo-Horo iba a visitar a Pirika en Hokkaido . Anna entraba mas tarde al universidad debido a una reunión de maestros.

Ya en la parada del autobús se dio cuenta de algo " _olvide mi billetera"_ pensó y corrió hacía la pensión al llegar la escena que vio en la entrada del baño del primer piso le rompió el corazón vio a Anna siendo acorralada en la pared besando a Horo-Horo. Lyserg listo para ir de regreso a Inglaterra pudo ver la escena la misma que lo paralizo.

-que esta pasando aquí- dijo paralizado por la impresión.

-Yoh no es lo que estas pensando,fue un accidente-dijo Anna empujando a horo-horo rápidamente.

-Es cierto Yoh-dijo el muchacho caminando hacia donde estaba Yoh-Solo vine por mi teléfono- voy a perder mi vuelo, tengo que irme-dijo el chico preocupado de lo que Anna le haría después.

-esta bien, ve no queremos que te retrases o si-dijo Yoh con voz tétrica si moverse de su posición

"Todo lo que, hizo por ella luego de perder la pelea de shamanes y ella le pagaba con una traición"pensó y salio de control-porque Anna porque me hiciste esto no lo creí de ti-grito Yoh

-enverad crees que soy una cualquiera,que soy capaz de mentirte-dijo Anna mirándole fijamente

-y que como creer lo contrario-dijo Yoh regresando a ver a Anna

\- entonces no me crees-dijo dudando Anna creyendo saber la respuesta-lo siento pero no- dijo Yoh bajando la cabeza.

-así, tantos años juntos y ahora no me crees, entonces esto debe terminar-dijo sorprendida y triste por la repuesta de su prometido.

-si eso creo, no quiero estar con alguien en quien no confió-dijo Yoh tristemente

-Entonces me iré y no volverás a saber mas de mi te lo prometo- dijo Anna cambiando su voz a una un tanto molesta

\- ME PARECE BIEN-dijo Yoh retando a Anna

-y como veo que mi palabra no es nado para ti esto no sera algo mas-al decir esto Anna le dio un corto beso el los labios a Yoh y salio rápidamente del lugar derramando lagrimas, dejando a Yoh paralizado .Lyserg enseguida bajo y le explico que Anna no mentía en verdad fue un accidente un accidente que cambio su vida.

 _Fin FlashBack_

 _Continuara..._


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado 6 meses de lo ocurrido yoh estaba solo...sin amigos sin familia y sin prometida todos se habían ido Anna cumplió lo prometido al cruzar esa puerta, Yoh jamas volvió a saber nada de ella y sus amigos fueron a pasar tiempo con sus familias; y no regresarían hasta abril. No lo podía creer, después de todo siempre había sido muy sociable, en el colegio e incluso en la pelea de shamanes, en toda su vida. No era el en ese momento, aquel error cambio su vida y se arrepentiría eternamente.

Yoh: porque, porque no la escuche-decía muy melancólico mirando la puerta, la misma puerta que cruzo Anna al irse para siempre.

inundado en su pensamientos se acordaba de ese terrible suceso.

 _(sonido del teléfono)_

Yoh: hola?- dijo al contestar el teléfono, que interrumpió en sus melancólicos pensamientos

Manta:hola Yoh- decía tranquila el hombre el cual estaba muy nervioso

Yoh: Manta, que gusto hablar contigo

Manta: s-si etto te quería invitar a salir un rato

Yoh: claro, con gusto ¿adonde iremos?- decía un poco mas animado

Manta: que te parece al festival de fin de año... Anna también vendrá

Yoh: ¡¿Anna?!- decía impresionado- claro iré con gusto-respondió impresionado mientras pensaba- "la volveré a ver"

Manta: y también ira alguien mas...pero- decía mas nervioso todavía

Yoh: ¿quien?- pregunto con intriga pero siguió muy feliz

Manta: ya sabes... alguien- con completo nerviosismo en su voz

Yoh: a que te refieres Manta- pregunto sin quitar su semblante alegre que había recuperado con la noticia

Manta: alguien muy parecido a ti, bueno en lo físico

Yoh: te refieres a...-se puso un poco nervioso

Manta. si, Hao también vendrá- dijo un poco aliviado al decirlo

Yoh: ¡QUE!

Manta: no pienses que

Yoh: porque lo invitaste

Manta: no es.. el me obligo, yo no quería, pero ya sabes es el rey

Yoh:-pensamiento-"esperen podría pedirle ayuda, quizás me ayude a recuperar a Anna- hablando con su amigo- lo tengo

Manta:¿que?

Yoh: no importa quien venga, igual puedes contar conmigo

Manta: ammm okey, entonce mañana a las 7 de la noche, iré a tu casa con Anna y llegara por su cuenta Hao

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en los grandes espíritus...

Hao: hay mi tonto hermano, si supiera que lo estoy observando- mientra veía a abajo en una nube, donde observaba a su hermano arreglándose buscando ropa escogiendo perfumes, o peinado (aunque todos sabemos que terminara peinado de la misma forma despeinada) hasta incluso se puso a elegir entre muchos cascos naranjas exactamente iguales (cascos: audífonos grandes).

Hao: jajajajaja...así que quieres un favor, ire pensando como me lo puedes pagar- sonrió de manera maniática

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

El día para Yoh había pasado muy rápido, ya eran las 5 de la tarde, y Yoh había estado desesperadamente por aquí y por allá, el día anterior le había ido a comprar un collar a Anna, que se lo entregaría pidiéndole disculpas, claro de una manera creativa

Ya estaba bañado, cambiado prácticamente listo para cuando Anna llegara ( y claro no olvidemos a Manta, aunque a el si se le había olvidado), a excepción de sus audífonos, el había elegido los que le parecieron perfectos para la ocasión (aunque repito todos eran iguales), y la única diferencia que tenían esos audífonos era la firma de Bob y el los consideraba de la suerte, a pesar de haber fallado un par de veces, como por ejemplo en la pelea de shamanes ya que no gano pero aun así esa firma los hacia especiales

Yoh: ¿donde están ? ToT, estoy seguro que los deje por aquí, y ahora como recuperare a Anna

 _(toc toc)_

Yoh: ya llegaron- de repente vio unos audífonos en la cama , se los puso, cogió su chaqueta y salio- Hola Manta n.n ¿y Anna?- pregunto buscándola con la mirada

Manta: dijo que tenia que algo que hacer y nos alcanzaría allá

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Hao escogiendo su quimono,si escogiendo su quimono porque después de todo era el shaman king y ademas volvería a ver a la hermosa itako Anna Kioyama y obviamente tenia que verse bien pues talvez esta seria una buena oportunidad para invitarla a salir...

...

N/A:PERDON POR LA DEMORA Y SI SE QUE ESTA CORTO


	3. Chapter 3

N/A:Este cap tendra un poco de yohxanna y haoxanna nyan :3

el pensamiento de los personajes se pondra asi: **yho/p anna/p** Nyan :3

* * *

Yoh esta nervioso muy nervioso encontrarse con Anna era algo abrumador para el que le diría

-estas bien Yoh-pregunto el enano cabezón

-ah...que..digo si si por supuesto y...¿a donde fue Anna?-

-no se, no quiso decírmelo-

-mmmmmmm-

-hola Yoh-

-Anna-

-no tonto soy yo-dijo una voz que estaba detrás de el-tu querido hermano Hao-

-ahhh no haz visto a Anna-dijo Yoh restando le importancia a Hao

-oye-respondió este furioso porque no se le tomo en cuenta

-hola chicos, perdón por la demora-dijo una bella chica rubia que vestía un hermoso vestido floreado

-hola Anna cuanto tiempo me alegro de volver a verte, ese vestido te queda muy bien-

-oh gracias Hao-respondió esta un tanto alegre y con un pequeño sonrojo

-hola Anna te vez bien que te parece si caminamos-dijo Yoh empujando (votando) a su hermano que estaba muy cerca de su ex prometida, parecían haber olvidado e problema que tuvieron

-me parece bien Yoh, vamos-pronuncio esta acomodándose el cabello y empezando a caminar olvidando por completo a Manta

Yoh/P: seguro hao me tendió una trampa pero no sera fácil que me quite a MI ANITA

Hao/p: si superas mi prueba te ayudare sino me quedare con algo que desde el principio debía ser mio.

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una tienda que les llamo la atención era un pequeño concurso cuyo ganador obtendría un hermoso oso de felpa Hao e Yoh no dudaron en participar...

-¿mira Anna ese te gusta?-

-ah...si jo..dijo Yoh-pronuncio un poco nerviosa

-yo lo ganare por ti-

-no si yo lo hago primero-

los gemelos se miraron con odio y competitividad y empezaron a disparar dardos una y otra y otra vez

Yoh/p:no dejare que ganes facilmente

A Yoh solo le faltaba llegarle una vez mas a el blanco y le quedaba solo un dardo,pero su gemelo estaba en las mismas necesitaran astucia. valentía y mucha pero mucha puntería o solo una pequeña distracción del lado contrario. Yoh estaba a punto de disparar...

-mira-grito Hao para distraer a Yoh

-que-este sin darse cuenta avía lanzado el dardo pero por la mala suerte de Hao le dio en el blanco

-rayos-dijo Hao casi en un susurro mientras tomaba el dardo, CON SUMO CUIDADO APUNTO PERO TERMINO DISTRAYÉNDOSE A CAUSA DE LA RUBIA Y PERDIÓ

-JA, gane-dijo Yoh tomando su premio- toma Anna esto es para ti-dijo esta vez entregando el premio a Anna

-gra-gracias- esta tomo el premio es sus manos-Yoh-soto en un suspiro

 **.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

-jejeje- rió un chico peliverde -parece que aun no lo nota-

La joven no tenia mas que esperar a que su amado reconociera la verdad o algo malo pasaría...

 **.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

-Y-y-Yoh-dijo la rubia un tanto nerviosa

-si-

-me-me a-a-compañas-

si por supuesto-tan solo respondió y la chica se lo llevo a un lugar mas apartado

 **.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

Anna/p: no yoh porfavor

-estas bien-

-si, solo pensaba en algo-

-que haras si no lo nota-

-yo se que lo lograra

* * *

Suspenso, perdón por la tardanza


	4. Chapter 4

**Final**

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en la cima de una colina la cual tenia una piedra en el centro y bosque a sus alrededores

-Este lugar es muy bonito ¿no?- pregunto aquel castaño a la rubia que estaba a su lado

-si, lo es- soltó un suspiro y se paro enfrente a Yoh un poco sonrojada pero con mucha determinación - jo...-se detuvo antes de terminar la palabra-Yoh, yo quiero decirte que siento haberme ido debí haberte explicado las cosa en ves de huir-

-n-no fue tu culpa yo también sobre-actué en ese momento no tenia que haberte gritado-en ese punto sus rostros estaba muy cerca -lo siento...Anna- tan cerca de una reconciliación después de seis meses de no verse ahora la tenia enfrente apunto de darle un beso pero no podía...

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

-mira es como si otra tu estuviese ahí- pregunto el joven a su acompañante sentada enfrente del joven en un sillo negro igual al suyo, ambos estaban en esa oscura habitacion la cual era iluminada solamente por la luz de esa pantalla que ahora transmitía imágenes de un castaño y una rubia caminando sin mucha prisa por el bosque

-si es casi idéntica- se fijaba muy atentamente a cada movimiento transmitido en la pantalla

-¿como te sientes...Anna?-en ese momento dirigió la vista al joven soltando un suspiro para tranquilizarse

-y-yo- estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa su futuro dependía de si Yoh se daba cuenta de su error, no no podía besarle o ¿si? no eso quería querer y se aferraría a ello hasta el final

-Tranquila-le dijo aquel peliverde que los había ayudado -se dará cuenta su error Yoh no es del tipo despistado-

-lo se Lyserg-

-entonces porque...-

Ambos quedaron en shock al dirigir su mirada nuevamente a la pantalla es rostro del castaño tan pegado al de la chica ta cerca...

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

-no puedo- le dijo al fin rompiendo el silencio y alejándose-...Tamao-

-que-se sorprendió al oír su nombre ¿que no eran idénticas?-como te dis...-

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

No pudieron evitar sonreír al ver que el castaño logro superar la prueba en ese momento apareció Hao

-no lo creo, lo logro-hablo a sus espaldas

-te lo dije ahora paga-le dijo el peliverde al shaman del fuego

-ustedes y sus apuestas, muévanse-les dijo Anna con un poco de molestia en su voz-vamos-acto seguido Hao los llevo con a el lugar donde estaban el castaño y la "rubia" la cual trataba de explicarle su situación cabe aclarar que estaba mas que nerviosa

-tranquila Tamao- dijo Hao el que apareció sobre la roca, se bajo y convirtió a la ahora rubia en la pelirosa que era, al finalizar esto la chica se oculto detrás de Hao muy avergonzada-veras hermanito esta fue una prueba y la superaste FELICIDADES-

-que- se veía un poco confundido pero al instante recobro su sonrisa típica -hola Anita-esta se sonrojo un poco y desvió su mirada- me alegra verte de nuevo-

-igualmente Yoh-le dijo la rubia con una expresión neutral

-gracias y perdón no supe controlarme y perdí a la persona que mas amaba: a ti- le dijo un poco serio caminando hasta estar frente a ella para dedicarle una muy sincera y dulce sonrisa-yo...-

\- si, si, muy bonito-interrumpió Hao caminando en medio de la pareja - pero no es tiempo para esto- Anna lo miro con enojo mientras Yoh se quedo quieto- ¿Yoh, es que acaso no quieres saber que paso aquí?-

-bueno yo...- la verdad quería saber porque hicieron eso

-déjame explicarte-le dijo su hermano- como soy tu hermano y te quería ayudar hice esto para que aprendas la lección- hablo con mucho orgullo de su madurez

-pero Hao fuimos Anna y yo los que te pedimos que lo hicieras- le dijo Lyserg con una gota de sudor en su frente- ademas tu apostaste a que no lo lograría y por cierto hola es bueno volver a verte-Yoh vio a su hermano un poco molesto y luego saludo a su amigo

-jejejeje...bueno yo -se quedo sin palabras lo descubrieron- ADIÓS-grito mientras desaparecía junto a Tamao

-agh bueno Yoh, yo te lo explicare ya que el cobarde de tu hermano escapo-le dijo Lyserg- veras el reto consistía en que si en verdad amabas y conocías a Anna te darías cuenta de que en realidad no era ella y si llegabas a besar a la falsa no volverías a ver Anna, a y por cierto Tamao también colaboro ,todo en nombre del amor jejeje-le dijo un sonriente Lyserg el y Anna se encontraron en Inglaterra ya que a Anna el primer lugar que se le ocurrió fue ese cuando se fue de la pensión y se conocieron ya que ellos no hablaban mucho entre si cuando estaban en la pensión se hicieron amigos y a Lyserg se le ocurrió que quizá podían volver a verse y darse otra oportunidad a si que dejando su venganza de lado fue a buscar a Hao para poder efectuar su plan y así fue lo único que necesitaban era una chica que accediera interpretar a Anna y ahí fue cuando apareció Tamao la cual estaba dispuesta a hacer lo posible para que ellos volvieran a estar juntos , el sabia que su amigo notaria de inmediato que esa no era la verdadera Anna, y no por que Tamao sea mala actriz o que se vieran diferentes sino por que el en verdad la amaba y podría diferenciarla-bueno fue un gusto verlos ahora yo me retiro adiós - dijo este y corrió en dirección al bosque

-suena ridículo ¿no?-le dijo Anna sentándose en el césped invitando a su acompañante a que este se sentara a su lado y el así lo hizo -la verdad era que yo también quería saber el resultado-bajo la mirada un tanto avergonzada por lo que dijo, ya que para ella ese comportamiento era ''infantil''

-bueno pero yo estoy muy feliz- a Anna le sorprendió ese comentario lo miro un tanto extrañada -al fin puedo hablar contigo jijijiji- sonrió sin permitir que el contrario lo notara-yo solo quería pedirte perdón, lo que yo hice en verdad estuvo mal no debía desconfiar de ti y comportarme de esa manera dudando de tu palabra pues en verdad me sentía herido y de cierta forma traicionado y deje que ese sentimiento se apoderara de mi te lastime y quiero pedirte perdón- le dijo mirándola con una cálida sonrisa de esas que solo el podía darle

-Yoh la verdad es que yo también quería pedirte perdona ya que yo también actué mal en ese momento, lo admito, me sentía herida al igual que tu pero... en verdad lo siento Yoh, yo te perdono y tu ¿me perdonas?- le pregunto Anna mirándolo a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cosa que rara vez hacia

-te, perdono- le dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba y derramaba un par de lagrimas al igual que la chica la cual correspondió a su abrazo-y te prometo que ... _**No Cometeré El**_

 _ **Mismo Error**_

* * *

 **N/A:** Perdón por la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado muchas gracias por sus comentarios y estoy pensando en subir un pequeño epilogo pero eso si sera corto y tratara de lo que hicieron después de reconciliarse sin mas

Bye Bye -


End file.
